


Il lato dolce della notte più nera II°

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Silver destiny [2]
Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Flash Fic, M/M, collection
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di flashfic e drabble Multipairing, Multishipping sul fandom del DC.
Series: Silver destiny [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1049315





	1. Rincontrarsi sempre

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo: Appuntamento al buio + disastro  
> Prompt: Clark/Marvel: Si odiano, eppure non possono fare a meno di cercarsi per l'universo.  
> Scritto per: We are out for prompt  
> Superman/CapitanMarvel

Rincontrarsi sempre

Clark odiava Carol Danvers dal giorno in cui si erano incontrati. Il loro era stato un appuntamento al buio. Avevano degli amici in comune ed erano entrambi single. In quel periodo lei era una testa calda che voleva entrare gli aviatori, lui sognava di fare il giornalista, ma ancora era un disadattato che aveva lasciato la campagna per la grande città.

Non era finita bene, anzi lo si poteva definire un vero disastro. Lei gli aveva rovesciato un alcolico in testa e lui se n’era andato mandandola a quel paese.

Entrambi avevano cambiato natura. Lui era un alieno che si sentiva più terrestre e cercava inutilmente di controllare la sua forza. Lei era alla ricerca di sempre maggiori poteri dopo quelli che aveva ricevuto. Era terrestre, ma si sentiva più aliena che altro.

Avevano subito diverse ricalibrazioni cognitive, lui era anche morto e resuscitato. Però alla fine dentro erano ancora gli stessi che si erano litigati in quel bar.

Eppure lei non faceva altro che cercarlo per l’universo. Forse amava particolarmente litigare con lui.

Lui, dal canto suo, non aveva nessuna intenzione di farsi rovinare da lei le vacanze di Natale. Perciò litigava senza interrompere le sue tradizioni.

Nessuno dei due ammetteva che ogni volta che si trovava l’altro di fronte sentiva un fuoco ardere dentro, una passione irrefrenabile che si trasformava in urli disumani e offese colorite.


	2. Chirurghi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa all’Epiphany Run di Piume d’Ottone.  
> Prompt:  
> 30 Hospital!AU

Chirurghi

Bruce si appoggiò contro la parete bianca, illuminata dalla luce che entrava dalla finestra, guardando la cartella clinica.

“Sei peggio di un bambino. Ti ricordo che sei medico anche tu. Quindi resta in quel letto e smettila di fare i capricci” si lamentò.

Barry sbuffò, incrociando le braccia al petto.

“Dottore, mai sentito dire che i peggiori pazienti sono proprio gli stessi medici?” si lagno. Si nascose sotto le coperte, tremava per il freddo, il suo naso era arrossato e le sue guance erano in fiamme. “Stare dall’altra parte è noioso”.

< Non riesco a stare fermo! Io sono uno sportivo, un corridore! Devo muovermi!

Per non parlare di tutti gli esami che devo preparare. Essere un internista è un inferno > pensò.

“Come ‘paziente’ non sei per niente paziente” lo punzecchiò Wayne.

Allen inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Quella battuta suppongo che avrebbe dovuto farmi ridere” brontolò.

< Le sue freddure sono sempre terribili, ma devo ammetterlo. Ci si sente più a proprio agio quando le fa rispetto a quando sta zitto, con la sua solita espressione in volto. Sembra sempre così truce.

Sarà perché è il primario? Qualcosa mi dice che è così anche nella sua vita privata > si disse.

Nelle iridi blu scure di Bruce si riflettevano le luci rosse dei pulsanti per chiamare le infermiere.

“Dai, ancora qualche settimana e sarai fuori di qui” lo rassicurò Wayne.

Barry strofinò la testa nel cuscino.

“Se non muoio avvelenato prima con quelle schifezze che rifilano spacciandole per cibo” si lagnò.

“Sempre meglio della mensa. Dai, ti lascio a riposare. Ci vediamo più tardi” disse Wayne, uscendo dalla stanza.

< In fondo è ancora un ragazzino, è l’allievo più giovane che io abbia mai avuto. Anche il più portato, però. Diverrà sicuramente un chirurgo famoso > pensò.


	3. Bacio al veleno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questa storia partecipa alla Flash Challenge: Bacio indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".  
> Prompt: 1. Bacio della morte.  
> Faccio riferimento al vecchio Batman e Robin.  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UdqiHeYZggU; (Epic Fantasy Music) - Borealis -.

Bacio al veleno

Poison Ivy era stesa su un fiore gargantuesco, con le gambe accavallate e le mani posate sul petalo carnoso. Intorno ai polsi aveva dei bracciali con le borchie ed i suoi capelli rosso sangue erano acconciati sul suo capo, solo qualche ciocca ondulata sfuggiva.

Robin la raggiunse, gattonando. Si stese su di lei, che gli accarezzò la guancia.

Ivy gli posò un bacio sulle labbra sottili e rosee.

“Mio piccolo ‘pettirosso’ è tempo di morire” soffiò.

< Il mio è un bacio della morte > pensò.

“Mi dispiace, ma i tuoi baci al veleno non funzionano sulle labbra di gomma” rispose Robin.

[102].


	4. Geni innamorati

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: Lex Luthor/Clark Kent + Superman/Batman: Quando Lex Luthor e Batman combattono solo per attirare i favori di Superman Clark si rende conto che qualcosa non va.  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=553uZTXRznU; Nightcore - Can't Be Tamed (Male Version) (HQ).

Geni innamorati

Superman volava con i piedi uniti, le braccia socchiuse e il mantello vermiglio che ondeggiava dietro le spalle.

La luce del sole lo illuminava, facendo splendere le sue iridi blu intenso.

Abbassò lo sguardo e corrugò la fronte.

“Tu lo hai potuto avere per anni!” gridò Batman. Era intento ad annientare i cloni di Luthor con calci e pugni. “Lui era tutto per te! Non aveva occhi che per te!

Io non mi ero messo in mezzo, perché… perché tra noi il migliore sei sempre stato tu!”.

< Di cosa sta parlando? > si domandò Clark.

Lex era seduto sul suo trono, indossava una grande armatura verde acido.

“Io non mi sono mai sentito migliore di nessuno. Io l’ho solo distrutto, per tutto questo tempo.

Voi potete andare oltre” sussurrò.

Bruce aveva le mani sporche di sangue.

“Io non sono mai andato avanti dalla morte dei miei genitori!” tuonò, con il volto stravolto dal dolore.

Luthor rispose pacato: “… Ed io non ho mai scordato mio fratello.

Siamo tutti peccatori. Anche Clark non è l’angelo che credi”.

Superman atterrò.

< Non stanno più combattendo in nome del bene, del male o del potere, ma per me. A che cosa serve nascondersi dietro una maschera o un costume se ci conosciamo tutti? >.

“Forse dovrei scegliere io” tuonò.


	5. Il flirt di Joker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: Joker saltò giù dal tavolaccio in cui era in piedi, teneva le mani dietro la schiena.  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h9Sw9v8Y34s.

Il flirt di Joker

“Oh, che bello. Pensavo che oggi non ci saremmo visti, pipistrello”. Fece l’occhiolino, aumentando il sorriso folle che gli prendeva buona parte del viso.

Il rosso che gli pitturava il volto era color sangue.

“Tu… Maledetto…”. La voce di Batman risuonò cavernosa.

Joker venne sollevato per il collo e sbattuto contro la parete, andando a spezzare l’intonaco. Ansimò, ignorando il sangue che aveva iniziato a colargli dai capelli.

“La prossima volta, però, prima dell’appuntamento chiamami. Così posso truccarmi” cinguettò.

Batman lo raggiunse con un pugno, facendogli un occhio nero.

Joker disse con vocetta stridula: “Batsy, dove mi porti questa sera? Ho tanta voglia di andare al cinema”. Cercò di baciare l’altro sulle labbra.

Batman digrignò i denti.

“Lo vuoi capire che non siamo fidanzati?!

Io sono venuto per arrestarti” gli disse con voce sepolcrale.

Joker si mordicchiò il labbro.

“Andiamo. Lo so quanto ti piace arrestarmi” disse con voce seducente. Si lasciò cadere sul pavimento, allargando le gambe, con gli occhi febbricitanti.

Batman roteò gli occhi.

< Ho bisogno di una vacanza da questi pazzi scatenati > pensò.

Joker saltò giù dal tavolaccio in cui era in piedi, teneva le mani dietro la schiena.

“Oh, che bello. Pensavo che oggi non ci saremmo visti, pipistrello”. Fece l’occhiolino, aumentando il sorriso folle che gli prendeva buona parte del viso.

Il rosso che gli pitturava il volto era color sangue.

“Tu… Maledetto…”. La voce di Batman risuonò cavernosa.

Joker venne sollevato per il collo e sbattuto contro la parete, andando a spezzare l’intonaco. Ansimò, ignorando il sangue che aveva iniziato a colargli dai capelli.

“La prossima volta, però, prima dell’appuntamento chiamami. Così posso truccarmi” cinguettò.

Batman lo raggiunse con un pugno, facendogli un occhio nero.

Joker disse con vocetta stridula: “Batsy, dove mi porti questa sera? Ho tanta voglia di andare al cinema”. Cercò di baciare l’altro sulle labbra.

Batman digrignò i denti.

“Lo vuoi capire che non siamo fidanzati?!

Io sono venuto per arrestarti” gli disse con voce sepolcrale.

Joker si mordicchiò il labbro.

“Andiamo. Lo so quanto ti piace arrestarmi” disse con voce seducente. Si lasciò cadere sul pavimento, allargando le gambe, con gli occhi febbricitanti.

Batman roteò gli occhi.

< Ho bisogno di una vacanza da questi pazzi scatenati > pensò.


	6. I patti di Sokovia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: Tony/OliverQueen- manie di protagonismo   
> Opzione 1: "Che tipo di supereroe sei comunque?" + Slice of Life + Pg A riceve una sorpresa.   
> Scritta sentendo: Aviators - Incandescent (Dark Souls Song | Synthpop); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SS2jLLnVMy8.

I patti di Sokovia

Oliver si sfilò il cappuccio e lo abbatté sul tavolinetto, il suo viso era madido di sudore.

Tony lo scrutò con aria di sufficienza, soffermando il suo sguardo sui pettorali scoperti di Freccia Verde.

“Tu che razza di supereroe sei?! Ti rendi conto che i ‘patti di Sokovia’ ci distruggeranno!” gridò Oliver.

Stark incrociò le braccia al petto.

“Ammetto che sono state una sorpresa anche per me. Però tu non dovresti preoccuparti, sei già ricercato dalla legge” rispose.

Queen fece una smorfia, serrando un pugno così forte da sbiancare le nocche.

“Pensavo che nella coppia fossi io l’egocentrico miliardario odioso con manie di protagonismo” sibilò.

Stark scrollò le spalle.

“Siamo sempre state due Drama Queen”. Fece il giro della scrivania e socchiuse gli occhi. “Però entrambi siamo cambiati, siamo diventati ‘qualcos’altro’.

Perché non puoi semplicemente fidarti di me?”.

Oliver abbassò lo sguardo.

“Mi sono sempre fidato di te”.

Stark gli prese la mano nella sua e disse: “Fidati di me anche questa volta”.

Oliver si morse l’interno della guancia.

“Ti prego, non fingere così a lungo di essere il cattivo da sacrificarti e finire per esserlo davvero” lo pregò con un filo di voce.


	7. Conteso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: Tony/Wayne/Clark: Clark è contento di attirare l'attenzione combinata di Tony Stark e di Bruce Wayne, anche se non se ne era accorto subito.  
> Bonus in cui Tony e Wayne fingono di detestarsi  
> Opzione 1: "Che tipo di supereroe sei comunque?" + Slice of Life + Pg A riceve una sorpresa.  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TfdWpouLNa0; Nightcore ~ You're so creepy (Deeper version).

Conteso

"Che tipo di supereroe sei comunque? Ti ha morso un ferro da stiro da piccolo e sei diventato ‘Iron-man’?” domandò Batman con voce cavernosa.

Stark rispose: “Erano finiti i costumi di carnevale intelligenti e sei dovuto andare a parare sui topi con le ali?” gli domandò Stark in risposta, incrociando le braccia al petto.

Wayne bisbigliò: “Credevo che avresti fatto una battuta sul fatto che sono fobico dei pipistrelli”.

Stark mormorò con voce ugualmente inudibile: “No, quello significherebbe che ci conosciamo. Sai, col super-udito potrebbe sentire tutto quello che ci stiamo sussurrando”.

“No. Clark è troppo educato per fare cose di questo tipo” sussurrò Bruce.

Tony annuì.

“Almeno io non fingo di essere un super-eroe. Sono passati di moda, non lo sapevi?”. Batman alzò di nuovo la voce.

Tony guardò di sottecchi Superman, che li fissava volando sopra di loro.

“Il piano resta sempre lo stesso. Chi dei due lo conquista, lo condivide con l’altro, ‘bro’” bisbigliò Bruce.

“Tu ne sai qualcosa di ‘finzioni’. Quello che è veramente passata di moda è l’identità segreta!”. La voce di Iron-man risultava più meccanica dietro l’elmo.

“Contaci, bro”. Aggiunse, bisbigliando nuovamente.

Kent sorrise, il mantello rosso gli ondeggiava dietro le spalle.

< Lo devo ammettere. Mi sento lusingato a vedere due geni multimiliardari litigare per far colpo su di me > pensò.

“Mi chiedo come abbia fatto a non accorgermi delle loro attenzioni così a lungo” borbottò.


	8. Mancanza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: We are out for prompt   
> Prompt: Steven/Wonder Woman "Mi è sembrato di vederti tra la folla"

Mancanza

Diana era seduta sul pavimento dell’appartamento. Tutt’intorno a lei vi erano quadri in parte restaurati, i cui colori erano chiari e vividi solo in alcuni punti.

In diversi punti del pavimento si trovavano dei barattoli colmi d’acqua, con dentro dei pennelli.

Diana osservava un quadro raffigurante una dama dell’ottocento intenta a mangiare un gelato. Era ai piedi di una statua di marmo, rappresentante un oplita ferita in combattimento.

“Steve, mi machi…” sussurrò.

< Non posso credere a quello che ho visto oggi. All’inganno a cui mi ha sottoposto la mia mente >. Si passò le mani sul viso e sospirò.

“Mi è sembrato di vederti tra la folla” gemette. “Non riesco ancora a credere che quell’aereo ti abbia portato via da me”.


	9. Come Willy Wonka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: Tony/Clark - "Ci voleva tanto ad ammettere che...."   
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vyDRbx8nWFg; ALICE IN WONDERLAND | Avril Lavigne - Official 'Alice (Underground)' | Official Disney UK.

Come Willy Wonka

“Ci voleva tanto ad ammettere che eri innamorato di me?” domandò Tony. Fece una giravolta in aria, tenendo le braccia tese, dandosi la spinta con i propulsori nei guanti dell’armatura.

Alzò lo sguardo e vide Kent attraversare una nuvola. Il sole illuminava la s sul suo petto, mentre il mantello rosso ondeggiava dietro le sue spalle.

“Con te è difficile ammettere qualsiasi tipo di sentimento.

Fai sentire chiunque un bambino sperduto tra un mondo di favola ed un incubo, spesso tecnologico.

Amarti significa essere un po’ Alice nel paese, un po’ il protagonista di Tron e decisamente tanto il piccolo de La fabbrica di cioccolato” spiegò Kent.

Stark disse: “Quando parli così, mi ricordo perché hai preso ‘Lettere’ all’università”. Ghignò dietro l’elmo dell’armatura. “Anche se non mi dispiace essere paragona a Willy Wonka”.


	10. Arrow e Ironman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per K.F..  
> Prompt: - giochiamo ad armi pari; - l'ultima sfida; - la macchina più bella; - segreti e bugie; - "Dopotutto io sono Iron Man"

Arrow e Ironman

Tony posò la pallina da tennis sulla scrivania e alzò lo sguardo, fissando Oliver negli occhi.

La luce del covo illuminava la pallina gialla, rendendola di un colore più aranciato.

“Giochiamo ad armi pari. Niente più segreti, niente più bugie” disse Stark.

Queen abbassò lo sguardo.

“Tony, senti…”.

Tony gli afferrò il polso e lo trasse a sé.

“Lo so che ultimamente ci siamo trascurati a vicenda. Eravamo troppo impegnati a salvare questo mondo” mormorò. Si massaggiò il collo e sospirò.

Queen gli disse: “Cosa ti fa credere che anche io sia un eroe come te? Sono solo diventato il sindaco di questa città”.

Tony gli lasciò andare la mano, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

“Ho appena detto niente menzogne”.

Oliver sospirò e chinò il capo.

“Ti ricordi quando eravamo solo due miliardari come altri? Eravamo solo due ragazzini viziati, egoisti ed egocentrici.

La nostra più grande preoccupazione era avere la macchina più bella” sussurrò. Lo guardò negli occhi, arrossendo. “Quando l’hai capito?” domandò.

Tony si grattò il pizzetto, facendo un sorriso furbetto.

“’Tu hai tradito questa città’. Una frase così teatrale potrebbe venire in mente solo a te. Inoltre ci vogliono parecchi soldi da investire per avere un arco e delle tecnologie così costose.

In ogni caso, il verde ti dona”. Si sporse e le posò un bacio sulle labbra.

Oliver ricambiò con un mugolio, intrecciando le loro lingue.

Si staccarono riprendevano fiato, guardandosi negli occhi.

“Perché sei venuto?” domandò Queen.

Stark gli rispose: “Dobbiamo cercare di trovare un po’ di tempo per noi, per vederci. Sono venuto qui per passare qualche ora insieme a te”.

Queen sorrise.

“Ti andrebbe di fare un giro insieme? Potremo fare una gara di macchine. Un’ultima sfida, come i vecchi tempi.

Chi vince sta sopra”.

Tony gli fece un occhiolino.

“Allora preparati a perdere, Arrow.

Dopotutto io sono Iron Man” gli disse.


	11. Album di ricordi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt di K.F.: Steven/Wonder Woman  
> \- ricordi  
> \- lacrime  
> \- "nessuno ha detto che faceva così male"  
> \- ubriacarsi

Album di ricordi

Diana accarezzò l’album di ricordi. Sorrise guardando la foto in bianco e nero di Steve.

< Se chiudo gli occhi sento ancora l’odore della neve che mi punge le narici.

Non è solo un ricordo, è proprio rivivere quei momenti > pensò.

Osservò il pianoforte ritratto in un angolo della foto.

< Sento di nuovo la musica. Abbiamo ballato tutta la notte.

Mi hai insegnato non solo ad amare te e gli uomini, ma anche ad apprezzare questo mondo.

Non potrei più tornare nella prigionia della mia isola. Ho iniziato a vivere una vita vera grazie a te >.

Una lacrima le rigò il viso.

“Nessuno mi aveva avvertito. Nessuno mi ha detto che faceva così male innamorarsi”.

Nuove lacrime le rigavano il viso, cadendo anche sulle fotografie, inumidendo l’album.

< Libri e libri che spiegavano che gli uomini servivano solo per il piacere e l’accoppiamento. Tutte bugie >.

Respirò affannosamente, chiudendo l’album.

< Ho visto molti ubriacarsi per dimenticare la sofferenza. Non è da me. Io ho il mio modo personale per affrontare il dolore.

Immergermi nel lavoro. Non conosco altro. Occupare le mani lenisce le sofferenze della mente > si disse.


	12. Fiori mattutini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: DC: Batman/Joker con la partecipazione di Catwoman: " It's just me, and you, and your friend Steve" + A porta un fiore diverso a B ogni mattina + Soulmates!AU

Fiori mattutini

Selina scosse Bruce, ancora addormentato nel letto.

Il marito mugolò nel sonno e affondò il capo nel cuscino, la moglie gli si sedette addosso nel tentativo di svegliarlo.

“Ho fatto la ronda” mugolò lui, mentre la moglie passava a schiaffeggiarlo.

La donna sospirò sonoramente, facendo un verso simile ad un soffio e gli graffiò la schiena nuda.

“Sono sveglio” biascicò Wayne, sgranando gli occhi.

La donna sorrise, rialzandosi e si passò la mano tra i capelli mori.

“Dovresti iniziare a fare la ronda intorno a casa. Nonostante tutti i tuoi sistemi di allarme, anche stanotte il tuo soulmates è venuto a farci visita”.

Bruce si alzò di scatto, scostando le coperte e raggiunse la finestra a piedi nudi.

< Non ha senso che proprio quel pazzo psicopatico che ha ucciso i miei genitori sia il mio soulmates!

Ho il terrore che la sua anima folle possa finire col contaminare anche la mia > pensò.

Raggiunse la finestra e vide una rosa dal gambo di un verde brillante, quasi fosforescente, e i petali viola.

“Come diamine fa a farmene trovare una ogni mattina. Maledetto!

Non ha senso. Certe volte combattiamo tutta la notte, altre volte è ad Arkham” si lamentò.

Catwoman si appoggiò una mano sul fianco e lo raggiunse ancheggiando, dicendogli: “Mai sentito parlare di complici?”.

< All’inizio temevo che quel folle mi avrebbe uccisa per gelosia, per avere tutto per sé Bruce.

Invece ha iniziato semplicemente a proporre insistentemente una cosa a tre.

L’unica certezza con un pazzo è che non ci sono certezze > pensò.

Bruce sfilò la carta da gioco col joker infilzata in una delle spine e la girò. Dietro c’era una scritta e uno sfondo più chiaro che rappresentava un sorriso rosso.

“It's just me, and you, and your friend Steve” lesse ad alta voce.

Selina ridacchiò.

“Suppongo di essere io Steve” scherzò. Guardò la faccia truce di Wayne.

“Almeno ha fantasia. I fiori saranno sempre viola e verdi, ma non sono mai della stessa specie, ed i bigliettini sono sempre innovativi”.

Bruce fece il muso, rendendo ancora più sporgente il mento squadrato.


	13. Rimpianti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CNrDX28PHc8&feature=youtu.be&fbclid=IwAR1KvhDNfoieesMtu4-R8XcPHDYLI8GIT1vl9sJVbE7lbkSDSXjwj2RBo9E; Nicki Minaj - Grand Piano (Audio).  
> Prompt di Giocchan Bacinaru: DC, Superman&Batman (Se è possibile preferirei come broship), Il senso di colpa, a volte, era insopportabile.

Rimpianti

Clark era inginocchiato davanti alla tomba del padre e guardava la fotografia, sospirando pesantemente.

Si voltò, sentendo dei passi con il super-udito e aspettò che Bruce lo raggiungesse, guardandolo con gli occhi socchiusi.

“Ho risolto. Sono riuscito a crearti una nuova identità” gli disse Wayne. “Sarebbe risultato piuttosto strano se con il ritorno di Superman si fosse ripresentato anche il giornalista Clark Kent. Addio alla tua identità segreta”.

Kent sussurrò con voce roca: “… Già, la mia identità segreta. Ora devo sacrificarle anche la mia stessa vita.

La prossima cosa che mi chiederà sarà mia madre dopo che si è già portata via mio padre?”.

Bruce sospirò.

Clark gemette: “Il senso di colpa alle volte è veramente insopportabile”.

Wayne gli posò una mano sulla spalla muscolosa.

“Fatti consigliare da un esperto. Crogiolarsi nei sensi di colpa e nel passato non porta niente di buono. Serve soltanto a perdere altre persone amate.

Non dimenticarti di vivere il tuo presente”.

Clark gli fece un sorriso storto e ammise: “Sai essere saggio quando vuoi”.

Wayne s’infilò degli occhiali da sole e si allontanò.

“Ti aspetto in macchina… Cugino ‘Kevin Wayne’” gli disse.

Clark sospirò.

< Perfetto, ora mi toccherà andare a vivere con lui > pensò, scuotendo il capo con una smorfia.


	14. Amore nerd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> » "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"  
> » Prompt: 2. Cerchio  
> » N° parole: 100  
> Lista: PumpNIGHT 2020  
> Fandom: DCU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: Man Of Steel - Henry Cavill BY bijit69; https://www.deviantart.com/bijit69/art/Man-Of-Steel-Henry-Cavill-368216631.

Amore nerd

“Perché proprio una s? Se deve significare speranza in una lingua aliena non dovrebbe essere una s. Non ti dico una h di hope, ma qualcosa tipo… un cerchio.

I cerchi richiamano sempre o qualcosa di arcaico o qualcosa di misterioso come gli alieni” borbottò Bruce, accarezzando il petto dell’altro.

Clark specchiò i suoi occhi in quello dell’altro.

Sussurrò: “Ho un modo per farti apprezzare questa ‘s’ e fartela sembrare abbastanza spaziale”.

Wayne ghignò.

“Sorprendimi” lo sfidò.

Superman rispose: “S come Skywalker”.

Bruce gli posò un bacio sulle labbra, sfiorando il suo mento squadrato col proprio evidente.

“Hai vinto” ammise.

[100].

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirato a: Clark Kent at DP 1.0 by Harseik.


End file.
